Ticking Time Bombs
by People are so petty and tiny
Summary: Chloe's out on her second date with Simon, the first one having gone well. But little do they know that something's lurking out in the woods and that it's going to make even more chaos for all. Simon/Chloe Please R&R first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic, I hope you like it and hopefully it's a lot better than the summary! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest powers, Kelly Armstrong does... *Sad Face***

**Chloe's POV:**

"SIMON! You are so dead!" I shouted, well laughed really.

"Catch me if you can Saunders!" He laughed dancing out of my reach as I lunged for him.

We were on our second date, we'd just had ice cream and now walking back to the house, well that's what we were doing, until Simon decided it would be fun to send a spray of water from a puddle straight at me. I just about managed to dodge out of the way, and lunge for Simon while laughing.

"Ha, enjoy your victory while it lasts! I am _so_ gonna get you!"

"Dream on!"

We carried on like this for awhile, laughing chasing each other and making more noise than a herd of buffaloes would in our situation (not that we noticed). I had to admit I was enjoying myself, Simon was so easy to talk to, laugh with and I really did like him.

We both froze as we heard a snap and a growl behind us. We shared a look, his brown eyes slightly worried and I'm sure mine were the same. A spark of blue came from somewhere in the woods which we were facing, Simon had to dodge to the right so he was out of the way. We looked at each other realising the same thing, we'd been making a bit too much noise.

Sparks started flying from random places throughout the woods, bright blue like a miniature bolt of lightning, which... well... they must have been coming from sorcerers or witches. I'd seen Tori conjure bolts like these; the only thing I was worrying about was whether these were the non lethal kind or, well... the lethal kind. I was forced to jump, duck and roll to avoid being hit by one (I wasn't taking any chances on them being non lethal) as I did my 'martial arts moves' (and feeling slightly badass) I looked over a Simon and saw that he was having to do the same to avoid being hit.

As the sparks were flying I noticed that all of the sparks were now concentrating on Simon not me. Simon was having to jump, duck, roll and spin (and God knows what else) ten times faster.

Why aren't they trying to hit me? I thought.

My question was answered by a low growl erupting behind me. I spun around only to come face to face, with a dark brown (from what I could tell) wolf its pitch black eyes burned with anger and the desire to kill. It was obvious to me that this wolf was _not_ a normal wolf but a werewolf and its target in its desire to kill... me. I ran.

**Simon's POV:**

We'd been having such a good time, me and Chloe. But of course things just had to go wrong.

As the bolts all centred on me, I was forced to move faster and faster to avoid the bolts (and I'm pretty sure they weren't the non lethal kind). I shot my gaze quickly over to Chloe, who'd been avoiding bolts like me a moment ago, but now she was frozen staring into the woods and I could just see the outline of a huge werewolf. Judging by Chloe's stance this one wasn't Derek, Chloe was shaking her whole frame quivering with fear. The wolf growled a low deep rumble like a lorry's engine. Chloe ran and the wolf chased after her.

I twisted and spun, avoiding the sparks and trying to fling knockback spells at them but I couldn't manage to finish the incantations. I was angry, really angry and a bit scared (well a bit more than a bit). I was _so_ angry! It felt like my head was going to explode! I was in danger. Chloe was in danger!

Why does it feel like I'm going to explode? I thought.

All of the bolts (and whoever they were coming from) were closing in on me, surrounding me and I still felt like I was going to explode... like a bomb.

I tripped, my foot caught on the root of a tree and I fell flat on my ass with a thump. I struggled to get up but it was to late a load of bolts were heading toward me, like a group of angry piranhas. I reacted on instinct, not really knowing what I was doing.

A blue wave of electrified energy exploded from me like a bomb. It burst out from me (not weakening me in the slightest) and hit and took down every single witch or sorcerer that had been trying to kill me.

As soon as that... wave burst from me, I heard a scream of complete and utter agony and terror... and it came from Chloe.

**A/N: I hope you liked this and please Review! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! This is the second chapter of Ticking Time Bombs, I'd LOVE some constructive criticism and please, please review! I really want to know what you think of this story! Sorry it's taken so long, I've got GCSE's at the moment so been revising a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers... but I can keep on dreaming right?**

**Chloe's POV:**

The huge werewolf sprinted after me, as I was weaving in between the trees. I should have been looking for a tree I could climb, but... no. My mind was full of panic, with no thought apart from getting as far away from the wolf as possible... and as fast as possible.

The wolf came closer and I put on even more speed, adrenalin speeding through my veins. The wolf snapped at my heels, I veered to the left and he swerved and snapped at me and the same thing happened when I went to the right. I stumbled, and I swear, the wolf laughed at me. That made me realise that at the moment he was toying with me. I _needed _to find a way to escape but I could barely keep going and never mind about actually figuring anything out, I couldn't even think straight!

I was _so _scared, my mind was numb, my legs on autopilot and my senses so hyper aware, that there was a ringing in my ears and white spots in my vision. My breathing was chugging like a steam train; I don't think I could've been any louder.

I stole a glance in Simon's direction only to see a bright blue electric energy wave burst from where Simon should be. Of course I should remind you all about my klutziness. You can guess what happened next, right?

In a movie the heroine, running through the forest being chased by the 'baddy' in a life threatening situation. Adrenalin coursing through her body, running full pelt through a forest. Add a _huge_ distraction which places her boyfriend in danger and leaves a question mark as to whether he's still alive. Then add some annoyingly placed roots and vines, and _voila_! You get one heroine tripping, sprawling and ending up face first in the mud, with a mouthful of leaves, mud and God knows what else.

After my mega klutziness (I should have seen it coming really...) I flipped over and scrambled up, only to crash back down again with a thud. I looked up at the wolf that was holding me down its huge front paws squishing the breath out of me and crushing my chest. The wolf growled, the growl erupting from deep in his chest and vibrating all the way through its body and into me, vibrating my body.

The wolf leaned over me, licked his fangs and snarled in my face. I recoiled as far away from his exposed fangs as possible; he bent closer to me and sniffed, drawing in a deep breath. Then as fast as lightning he lunged for my throat.

I screamed and writhed in pain as his fangs tore into my flesh, ripping and tearing. I'd never felt pain like it. My body reacted on instinct, and thrashed and convulsed underneath the giant wolf's body. It was no use though; the huge, slavering wolf just kept tearing at my throat. My mind raced as my body thrashed and twisted in its vain attempt at escape.

As the wolf came in for another bite, my body and my mind both agreed on the same thing, I was done for. There was no escape; my necromancer abilities wouldn't be of any help and who knew if Simon was even alive. The wolf lunged, I screamed, prepared for my imminent departure from this world. In my last seconds the one thing I thought was, ha check that, necromancer becoming a ghost.

The wolf's eyes had a murderous gleam in them, deadly. The wolf growled as he came closer and closer to my neck, pearl white fangs dripping with my blood (A/N: Just tell me if it's too gory or anything). I closed my eyes in preparation for the pain (and death) and thought of the happy parts in my life. The wolf growled. I waited.

The wolf's growl suddenly changed. There was a flash I could see (sense or whatever) through my closed eyelids. The pressure on my chest eased. The wolf's growl intensified. I heard tearing and a curse and some grunting (I can't say for how long). Then a thump right next to me. I opened my eyes and they widened in shock, then I fainted.

**Simon's POV:**

As soon as I heard the scream, I leapt up and charged to where I thought she was. As I weaved through the trees I realised that it wasn't as dark as it should have been, I looked up, no moonlight coming through the trees. But it was light around me, faint, but there. I looked at my skin, and gasped, I'd found the source of light. There were sparks dancing on my skin.

I stared, transfixed for awhile. Until a bloodcurdling scream tore through the trees. I ran as fast as I possibly could, jumping, sprinting and gasping for air. As I tore around the corner, I gasped and picked up my speed. In front of me Chloe was led out flat on the floor, she'd just given up on screaming and writhing under the giant wolf that was pinning her down. The wolf had only just come up from tearing into her throat, but he was just about to go in for the kill.

I sped up. Chloe whimpered. The wolf growled and lunged. I exploded. A load of little bolts shot from every area of my skin. Annoyingly only one hit the wolf. He lunged up growling and snarling, I tripped (typical really) the wolf ripped and tore into my arm. I cursed (lets just say Dad would have killed me) as the wolf came in for the kill, I rolled out of the way and grunted as I fell on my ass (yet again). As the wolf came at me a second time I stood up to him, we fought hand to hand combat (well if you can have that with a wolf...).

As we fought and scuffled, my mind raced desperately to try and work out how to use and control these new powers of mine. Before they (or me) had reacted on instinct, to protect me, I had absolutely no idea how to use them myself. I decided to try and use the sparks still dancing on my skin, I imagined them streaming into one thin powerful bolt, just as the wolf came in for my throat they let rip. They streamed from my body and hit the wolf; he juddered with the force of the bolt. He went down with a thud next to Chloe.

She opened her eyes; I felt blood gushing down my arm from the werewolf's bite and the sparks desperately dancing around it, not wanting to touch it. Chloe's eyes widened as she took me in. Then she fainted.

I almost screamed as I saw the state she was in, hair matted and bloody, so many tears in her skin that I couldn't count them and worst of all the deep bite on her neck. From her reaction I knew that she wasn't the only one with battle scars. But for her sake I needed to ignore the pain and get her back to the house. One way or another.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It's much longer than the last one! YESSS! Pwitty please with a cherry on top, review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Helloha! Sorry it's been so long but, well life's been hectic (and life's a bitch...). But not to worry I haven't been sat on my ass all this time (well technically I have...) I've been planning and making ideas for the story! (OH MY GOD! *faints* I actually did planning... I never normally do planning...). But anyways, without further ado here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah! You knew this time was coming... If I owned Darkest Powers would I be writing a fanfic on fanfiction? Hmmm? I didn't think so. ;)**

**Simon's POV: **

I felt hopeless, useless and anything else 'less' you can think of. My mind struggled to come up with a sensible plan to get Chloe back to the safe house (still something iffy about that place, it's way to weird to be 'safe' and not on the run...). I felt like I'd gone through every possible, well, possibility (put it this way I'd even considered dragging her. Yeah don't think that's gonna happen... it's not that desperate yet). So far I had two options and neither were very good; first, yelling for Derek but that might alert anyone else in this damned forest so preferably no. Second, carry her, simple but pretty effective apart from the fact that I probably won't make the journey myself so that wouldn't help Chloe, but that's the most promising solution so far.

So while my mind was stuck on ways out, my body took care of the basic first aid I knew. I knew within a second that Chloe had to be treated (with my very limited knowledge) first, she looked a hell of a lot worse than me. It was obvious that there was no hope as far as werewolfness was concerned, we'd both been bitten although Chloe had had it worse, there was nothing that could be done. There would be two new werewolves to join Derek.

So as I was saying, my almost nonexistent first aid knowledge was putting pressure on the wounds (I really need to brush up on my skills right?). I looked around, no materials what so ever to wrap the wounds in, so for lack of a better idea off came the shirt. As I gingerly took off the shirt I expected to feel pain as it brushed against the bite on my arm, but instead there was nothing. I looked down at my skin, and gasped. The sparks that had been dancing on my skin were back, this time they weren't just giving off light, the wounds on my body had, well for lack of a better word... vanished. Only one small wound remained and as I watched, the sparks crowded around it like a cleanup crew. A weird tingling sensation came over me, very faint but there. It's a wonder I hadn't noticed before, this was only a small wound so how the hell I didn't feel the bite heeling I really don't know.

As I watched the sparks left and disappeared to who knows where, I once again gasped. This time though not because the wound was completely gone, but because I had an idea. Yep an idea, double great big shocker, Simon had an idea! Oh! But even if I did say so myself this was a goodun, I just had to hope it worked. So following my idea I knelt down next to Chloe, my heart clenched at the sight of her, bloodied hair and skin as white as well snow and she just looked dead, like a necro had reanimated her. Her only movement was her chest rising and falling in time with her shallow breathing, I had to act quickly.

I focused my mind on the sparks and envisioned them moving from my body to hers and taking their healing properties with them. The sparks flooded from my arms and gracefully landed on her, they scuttled around like bugs on a mission, wiggling and wriggling on their way to her many wounds. She had so many; I knew it was going to take them ages to heal her. As the sparks scuttled about on their merry way, I picked her up under her knees and supporting her back (or bridle style if you want to be specific), I started making my way to the safe house.

As we went on I became very glad (and fond) of the little sparks. Not only did they heal, they gave light as well. We needed the light as time wore on; it got darker and darker and harder and harder for me to see where I was putting my feet. Eventually we got to the safe house and by this time the sparks had done most of their job, her major wounds were healed and now they were starting on the smaller ones.

As I stumbled to a stop at the back door, (I mean come on, I'm tired, it's late, I have new found powers, had a mega fight with witches, sorcerers and a werewolf, healed myself and Chloe and carried Chloe all the way here. I should be allowed to stumble.) I decided to call for Derek, I wouldn't have to be loud he had werewolf senses, I sighed like me and Chloe.  
"Derek?" I whispered.  
No answer. I tried again, this time a bit louder.  
"Derek!" Nothing. "Derek, come on! I don't like one sided conversations!" I whispered angrily.  
"Simon? What the hell's going on?" Derek groaned groggily opening the back door quietly. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he saw the state on me and Chloe. "Uh, uh... um." Derek stuttered as he took in the blood, mud, scars (that the sparks couldn't get rid of) and not to mention the sparks dancing around on the rest of Chloe's wounds and the ones lighting the way on my skin. Oh yeah and the fact that I'm carrying an unconscious Chloe, ahem, bridle style.  
"It's a long story." I sighed and walked in through the back door, followed by a still gaping Derek.

**A/N: Well there it is, I hope you liked it and really sorry for the wait. I know it's not very long but there we are. Currently obsessed (well kinda) with The Little Vampire, does anyone know of any good Little Vampire fics? Thanks :D Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I had terrible writers block on this, my first serious bout, undoubtedly not my last... I finally managed to get this done and I feel like I'm back into it so yay! Anyways please let me know what you think, thanks! And I've gotta say THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE SO SWEET! To I-luv-Oreos. Thank you for the faves and follows and reviews and stuff, from everybody! Makes me feel so warm inside ;) **

I placed Chloe carefully on her bed next to Tori's, making sure not to jostle and wake her. As I was doing that Derek stalked over to a snoring Tori and roughly shook her awake, still no love lost between those two then.

As Tori woke up grumbling and swearing, I gingerly sat on the edge of Chloe's bed and waited for the torrent of "Why the fuck have you woken me up at this ungodly hour?" from Tori to stop. It eventually trickled to some grumblings, and then Tori got a proper look at me and Chloe. The dried blood on our clothes, the mud and the fact that I had no shirt on not to mention the sparks still buzzing occasionally on my skin, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

I explained all that had happened to Tori and Derek (leaving out the date stuff obviously), the attack, my powers, Chloe being injured and me healing us both. Hang on, let's make that almost everything, I decided not to mention the wolf thing, that would just be way too much.

After much discussing and arguing, on Tori and Derek's part, ("We should just let all the adults know, and then Chloe can get proper care." He shot some looks at her which made me uncomfortable, the boyfriend side kicked in "No, no, no wolf boy. We should go snooping, you know make sure they're on our side, Chloe will be fine.")

I had to say that I agreed with Tori on this one, I didn't trust them, and we knew of Tori's computer-hacking abilities, so why not make use of them. Raid Andrew's laptop.

As I'd been thinking they'd both turned to me to decide what to do, great now I'm stuck in the middle.

"I think we should keep quiet about what happened, perhaps mention some of it. But no actually don't mention it at all," I mused "if asked about scars or mud or something, we fell in the forest. If we tell them we were attacked they'll make us stay inside." We all shuddered at that terrible thought. "Tori, you and Chloe could raid Andrew's computer, you know since you're a computer ge-"

"If you say geek or nerd, you're gonna get fried." She warned and held up a palm with a spinning ball of sparks in it. I gulped, ok, note to self: don't piss off Tori.

I went to continue then looked at the spell, I mean really looked at it, I watched as the sparks twisted and turned within the ball. Slowly, like a toddler learning to walk, I raised my hand and focused on imagining the sparks.

Tori and Derek stepped backwards (or in Tori's case fell backwards on her bed) from me as the same spell Tori had unintentionally taught me erupted in my hand. Awesome.

"Right, anyway." Derek awkwardly cleared his throat after we'd spent a few minutes staring in wonder (me), confusion (Tori) and awe (Derek) at the sparks in my hand.

* * *

I reluctantly left Chloe's side to go and shower, I really needed one. Tori went and mooched around downstairs for a bit, god knows what she's doing down there, being Tori probably. Derek kept a watch (closer than I'd like) on Chloe, I was going to need to have a talk with him soon. About the fact that Chloe was my girlfriend, not his, so stop staring. Yeah that would be fun, not.

After my shower I quickly changed before speeding towards Chloe's side. Where I found Derek possessively watching her, I quietly walked into the room and straight over to Chloe and carefully held her hand, making sure she was ok.

I got interrupted in my checking by a growl from Derek, I spun around and stood in front of Chloe protectively, my new werewolf instincts kicking in (I was surprised that Derek hadn't already realised, especially with the scent and stuff). She was MY girlfriend; he didn't have the right to tell me she was his. NO WAY.

"What Derek?" I hissed stiffly, I needed to suppress this new instinct to rip my brother's guts out. Yeah that wouldn't be good, at all.

"Back away."

"NO." I said squaring my shoulders and crouching down defensively in front of Chloe.

Derek seemed shocked by the way I'd reacted; really he could be so thick sometimes. How has he not realised?

I kept my stance and glared at him, hoping to get the message through. It worked apparently, at least for a while I supposed. He shook his head before leaving the room.

* * *

I sighed after he left and sank down on the floor by Chloe's bed; it was weird, having all of these flyaway emotions and instincts. At the moment they were telling me different things, fight, run, scream, shout, left and right and god knows what else. Really I probably should have told Derek and Tori about it but well, I suppose part of me didn't want to believe it but well that's gone.

I suddenly felt a searing pain in my stomach and lurched forward towards the wooden floor. I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach felt like it was moving and squirming. Shakily I lifted my shirt and watched in horror and slight awe as abs began forming on my stomach, and even started along my arms and legs. I watched with a sick fascination as this happened, the skin bulging and twisting as muscles formed. Cool, six pack.

I heard a quiet groan behind me and leapt up, sure on my feet for once, and stared at Chloe. She began twitching trying to scratch at her skin and the muscles forming. Well, it wasn't going to be easy hiding this, maybe I should come clean and quickly.

I stood and pondered things for a while then tensed and stood alert. I heard Derek's soft foot steps coming up the stairs and landing, I tried to stay calm really I did. But all I smelt was male werewolf, one who had every intention of getting Chloe, my mate.

As he came into the room, I stood with a defensive stance and growled at him. His eyes widened. Shit. Keeping the werewolf thing a secret was out the window. He took note of my stance in front of Chloe and stood in an offensive position.

I wasn't thinking anymore, my mind was fully in wolf mode, and protect mate mode was activated.

Derek didn't seem to be thinking either as he moved forwards. Stupid move really, t brought him closer to Chloe, my mate.

I stalked forwards making sure Chloe would be safe behind me and glared and growled again at Derek.

Derek and I met in the middle and started with the wolf fight, generally clawing at each other and throwing random punches, pretty much the normal guy fight. But this time with muscles and strength to boot, oh and add the need to protect your mate and bang, you have a wonderful fight. Put it this way, we'd both have some cuts, scrapes, bruises and scars.

Just as we got really in to the fight, and I'd registered the sound of Tori jogging up the stairs, I heard a gasp behind me. I turned my back on Derek and ran to my mate; I had to make sure she was ok. She was my priority over everything, even watching my own back.

Chloe'd woken up, she looked so much better. She had more colour in her skin and her eyes were bright and healthy. I stood and studied her quietly glad that she was ok.

Chloe gasped and looked behind me in horror and I heard Tori enter the room and choke t what she saw. Then I sensed an attack coming from Derek.

Reacting on instinct I growled and a pulse of blue energy escaped in a circle around me and Chloe, like a shield. It exploded in Derek's face and I turned around in time to see him crash into Tori's bed, it was a good job all the adults were about as far away from us in the house as they could be.

**Was the jealous werewolf stuff any good? Hang on... does that even count as jealous werewolf stuff...? x**


End file.
